


(don't you f*cking dare to) look away

by sacrednut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare Mentioned, Anal Fingering, Ass Spanking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Fingering, ITS A PINKY RING NOT A WEDDING BAND DON'T COME FOR ME, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, My HC is that they're both switches so yeah, No Plot/Plotless, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise After Degradation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Ring Kink, Ring-Pussy Spanking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Author, Shameless Smut, Shoe Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsafe Sex, mirror kink, no beta we die like women, posessive, posessive ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrednut/pseuds/sacrednut
Summary: so... yeah
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163





	(don't you f*cking dare to) look away

**Author's Note:**

> listen, you knew this was coming

He closed the door violently behind them, the crystals from the windows dangerously shaking on their frames.

Rey stood in the hall, watching him. Ben was pacing, like a lion locked in a cage too small for him. Despite the violence that emanated from his pores like steam, she couldn't help but stare at the way the cream-colored sweater was sticking to his powerful chest, the way his hair framed his face like a marble sculpture of a Greek god. A hand with long thick fingers and a ring went through his luscious curls.

_His fingers belonged inside of her._

Ben locked his fiery eyes on her face as if she had said it out loud. She knew what that look meant, even though he hadn't parted his full, plush lips to give her the order.

_On your knees, pet._

Silently, she kneeled on the cold floor, carefully keeping her eyes down. She would've taken her underwear before doing so... If she had been wearing any.

"If this had ended any other way I would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

 _Yes, sir. Yes, alpha. Yes, master._ Rey thought. But she knew what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, daddy."

He yanked her hair, pulling her head in an almost painful way. His eye twitched.

"You don't look sorry, baby girl."

Ben slipped the dress sleeves down her shoulders and arms, exposing her breasts to the cool air, hardening her nipples.

"You know what I think?"

His greedy fingers traveled from her neck to her peaks, squeezing them hard. Rey moaned, relishing the way sparks ignited her skin as he kept massaging them.

"I think you're a dirty little slut. I think you fucking did it on purpose so you'd get fucked hard. Is that what you want, huh? You want daddy to fuck you hard?"

His fingers left her breasts and she choked a whine. Ben stood in front of her and placed a thumb on her lower lip. His hand was so wide that his fingers took all of her jaw.

"You're so noisy tonight."

He introduced two thick fingers on her mouth and smirked when she choked, her spit covering her chin, dripping to her breasts.

"If it weren't because I want you to hear yourself scream, I'd put a gag ball in that pretty mouth."

He kept his intrusion, exploring her throat, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Poor thing." He cooed. "Chocking with just two fingers. How will you take my cock, Rey?"

His fingers retired and she inhaled deeply, coughing. He raised her chin and stared at her eyes, his lip twitching.

"You don’t get to come until I've used every single one of your holes. And maybe not even then."

He smirked while he undid the belt of his pants, sitting on his black leather couch.

"You want to go acting around like a whore? Then you deserve to get fucked like one."

His cock was free, hard, and leaking precum. Rey’s mouth filled with saliva and her hands automatically went to the base. Ben grabbed her wrists using only one of his hands.

"No. Hands together behind your back. Dress off."

She got out of the black fabric and held her hands behind her back, confused. He placed a hand on her dark hair as if he was caressing it. Rey knew better than that. And then he lowered her mouth on his cock, using every single inch of her space and some extra she didn't know she had. Rey focused on relaxing her throat muscles, carefully inhaling through her nose. His cock was massive, and he kept her head down to the base. She could hear his grin.

"Ah, I love to hear you scream for me, sweetheart. But this is much nicer, don't you think?"

His cock was so far up her throat she thought she would be in danger of throwing up if she moved so Rey remained as still as she could. Still, she moved a little to accommodate her sore knees on the floor and that's when it hit her. Her thighs were spread... in between his expensive black leather shoe.

"Such a small thing, a tight little hole just for me to use."

Rey knew she was in trouble. And that he probably wouldn't let her come tonight, not unless she showed how desperate she really was for him. For _any_ part of him.

Very slowly, she rose over his shoe and placed her wet labia on the smooth texture. She moved her hips once, carefully seeking friction where she needed it the most, making sure her lips were kept perfectly around his cock.

Oh.

_Oh._

Rey wanted more. She needed faster, harder. She rolled her hips, again and again, the smooth surface adapting at her wet folds. Inadvertently, she placed his hand on his calf, trying to get more support to keep fucking herself on his shoe.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

A hand yanked her head hard. She coughed, the sudden absence of his member on her mouth was too abrupt. Rey’s eyes were blurry from the tears, but she could hear perfectly clear.

"Desperate little thing. Is that it? Has daddy been neglecting you so bad you just need to rub that greedy cunt on anything you find?"

Rey hesitated. Part of her wanted to hold to her pride. But most of her wanted to scream to admit that yes, she wanted, she needed his full attention, that she needed to his and only his.

"Y-yes, daddy."

He smirked. Rey knew she was admitting that she could ride any part of him and make herself come. Her cheeks burned, but she hoped her honesty would earn her at least a little mercy.

“Then maybe you should’ve thought before pulling shit like that, kitten.”

His arms lifted her from the ground and he tossed her on his shoulder, as if she was light as a feather, walking to his bedroom. Ben threw her on the bed and yanked Rey's ankles to the edge of it, closing the distance between her wet pussy and his lips.

"Stay still."

His lips brushed her inner thigh, leaving a wet trail to her pussy lips. The tip of his tongue parted them, his fingers spread her and Rey held her breath, waiting for the touch of them or the kiss of his mouth on her neglected clit.

Instead, he softly blew air on it. Rey whimpered.

His lips repeated the process with the other thigh, kissing it and his tongue collected every drop of her cunt... except where her pulse palpitated. His lips were there, not even an inch away. He blew air on her clit again.

His lips were so close, she could just rise her hips a little high and his tongue could be circling her-

He flipped her over with one arm quickly, her chin resting on his sheets, in front of the mirror. She looked at him in it. Ben was looking at her ass. He placed his fingers over it, slowly caressing her skin.

"I told you to stay still, slut. You're so fucking needy. You should be ashamed of yourself."

_Smack._

Rey inhaled, too surprised to feel the burning pain. The pain she knew she would feel tomorrow. And next week.

He pulled her waist to put her on her knees, her arms held behind her back by one of his hands, her cheek against the sheet.

"Spread. Show me that greedy pussy."

Rey obeyed, her cheeks burning. Ben placed a finger on her folds and rubbed up and down, covering every inch with her slick. He introduced one finger slowly on her ass. Rey moaned. Kylo took it out and spanked her again. She choked a cry. This time, she really felt it.

He repeated the process, this time slowly thrusting two of his fingers on her pussy and scissoring them inside her, making room for him, while he used his other hand to finger her ass. Rey whimpered, relishing on the stretch, on the way-

His fingers were out and smacking her ass again. She pressed her lips to contain a whine. Ben’s fingers caressed the sensitive red skin, before raising them for a spank again, but this time on her pussy with his pinky ring, making sure the band was hitting her clit with enough force to send electric shocks all over her body.

_Smack._

Rey whimpered. She wanted to come, each hit was sending her closer to the edge, closer to what she needed.

_Smack._

Close, she was so close-

"Naughty girl. You could just come from spanking."

_Smack._

Rey choked a cry. She wanted to come so bad, so bad- 

"What's that?"

She must have said it out loud.

"Please, daddy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just let me come. I'll be good, so good." She cried, hiding her face on her chest.

He tilted her chin up, making her look at him in the mirror.

"You've been so good. So patient. Greedy little things deserve something nice from daddy." He said, positioning himself behind her.

Rey looked in the mirror at how he rolled up the sleeves from his sweater and shirt, exposing the veins on his forearms and his expensive watch. He undid his belt and tied her hands behind her back with it, tightly. His red throbbing cock positioned himself on her entrance. A hand wrapped on her jaw and throat, making sure she was looking in the mirror. His eyes were pure fire, the veins on his exposed neck reminded her how angry he was.

"Since you've been so good, you get to watch how you take every inch, dirty girl."

Ben penetrated slowly and Rey fought to keep her eyes open as she felt how he filled her, inch by inch. _It was too much, she couldn't do it, she was going to split in half._

The pressure on the sides of her throat tightened. Rey’s eyes rushed to the mirror.

"Look at me. Don't you fucking dare to look away."

He pressed further and Rey moaned, feeling impossibly full, impossibly stretched. Ben started moving, cursing in breathy exhales as he kept his eyes on hers, rolled to the back of her head. It was overwhelming. The tied hands behind her back, the hand choking her throat, watching herself naked while he only had taken his belt, the immense cock splitting her open, driving her closer to her end with every thrust in that deep spot inside her.

There was nothing she could do but _watch._ Her flushed cheeks, her watery eyes, her bouncing breasts, the fingers wrapped around her throat.

Ben cursed. "So tight. Who gets to stretch your holes, slut?"

Rey tried to make a coherent reply, as her body started to tremble. "Y-you, daddy."

"That's right, whore. Only me. Only I get to -fuck- fill your fucking tight little pussy."

He hissed and his jaw quivered, feeling her tighten, announcing her orgasm.

"Look at yourself. Look how your tits bounce."

Rey whimpered, feeling as the wave of pleasure was overwhelming her senses.

"That's it. I'm the one who makes you come. You're mine." He ended the breathy phrase with a gnarl, choking her harder.

Rey moans got louder as she got closer and closer.

"There we go." He grunted and liberated the pressure on her neck, pinching a hard nipple. "Scream for me. Who's fucking you, Rey? Who gets to fill you up?"

"B-Ben, oh, fuck, oh, Ben-"

She finally came undone in him, screaming his name as he filled her up with his cum, hissing.

When their breathing stabilized at a more normal pace, he freed her wrists and took her in his arms. She curled up in a naked ball on his wide chest covered by the sweater. He kissed her sweaty forehead, muttering words in Rey’s ears just for her to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know why Ben was so angry leave a com on twitter (@kyloshoekitten)


End file.
